Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.1 \times -\dfrac{50}{50} \times -0.5 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{50}{50} = -1$ Now we have: $ -0.1 \times -1 \times -0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.1 \times -1 \times -0.5 = -0.05 $